


exploding cars

by thingswithwings



Category: MythBusters RPF, due South
Genre: Explosions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So what you are in fact saying, Mr Hyneman, is that this explosion was not a random act of vandalism or indeed a complicated plot to take revenge on a Mafia-esque organization known only as the Yellow Tweeters, but rather that it was carried out in some sort of . . . professional capacity."</p>
            </blockquote>





	exploding cars

"So what you are in fact saying, Mr Hyneman, is that this explosion was not a random act of vandalism or indeed a complicated plot to take revenge on a Mafia-esque organization known only as the Yellow Tweeters, but rather that it was carried out in some sort of . . . professional capacity."

"Yeah. It's for TV."

"Ah."

"We usually film in San Francisco."

"But you came to Chicago . . . "

"For the weather."

"Ah. Well, I'm sorry to say that I don't own a television, so - "

"Yeah, me neither. It's a waste of time."

"Oh, I don't know, there are many valuable educational programs and the like."

"That's what we do! Educational programming. With explosions."

"I think you'll find that it's the explosions, and not the admittedly often irresistible draw of knowledge and learning, that have brought the Chicago PD down here today."

"Yeah, miscommunication with the police department. My partner's getting the permits from the truck for you now."

"Excellent."

There's a pause in their conversation, and Fraser looks over again at the no-longer-flaming wreckage of seven classic Volkswagon Beetles where they sit smoking on the pier. It takes him back.

"Hey, Constable Fraser," Mr Hyneman says, drawing Fraser's eyes back to his face.

"Yes?"

"How'd you like the boom?"

Fraser can't help but smile. "Very educational indeed, Mr Hyneman. And quite . . . invigorating."

"Wakes you up in the morning," Mr Hyneman says, and barks a laugh.

It takes a while for Mr Hyneman's partner to find the permits, so Fraser decides to stick around for the reset.


End file.
